


I Miss Them

by Arztwolf



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dimo confesses to Wooster that he misses Oggie and Maxim.<br/>"All Characters belong to the Creators of Girl Genius*</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss Them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Damaiuo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damaiuo/gifts).



Wooster smiled as he lazily ran his fingers through the scruffy, burgundy colored hair of the monster using his stomach as a pillow. Dimo was purring contentedly as nuzzled the only human he’d ever been this close to. Most shied away from Jaegermonsters, fearing they would kill or maim them. He hadn’t seen another Jagerkin since he’d gotten on the train to be with his Mistress and the loneliness was beginning to take its toll.  
“You miss them, don’t you?”  
Dimo opened one eye and grunted. “Vho?”  
“Oggie and Maxim.”  
“Vhy do hyu tink dot?”  
“You are getting more clingly by the day.”  
Dimo sat up and glared at the man. “Hy am not!”  
“I have not had the bed to myself for almost a week!”  
“Eetz colt und vet up dere!” Dimo crossed his arms and huffed.  
“Up there? You mean you sleep on the roof!?”  
Dimo nodded his head. “Jaegerkin iz not allowed in de hotel.”  
Wooster sat up and looked aghast. “You are not? Why?”  
“Dey iz scaret of me eatink dem.” Dimo said with a smirk. “Und dey tink Hy hafe fleaz.”  
Wooster pretended to scratch his side. “Well, maybe they’re right.”  
With a growl Dimo playfully tackled Wooster and the pair rolled around on the bed, both of them laughing as they tickled each other. After several minutes they lay sweaty and panting side by side.  
“Hyur right, Hy do miss dem.” Dimo confessed with his ears lowered.  
Wooster turned his head to look at him as Dimo looked at the moon through the skylight.  
“Hy mizz havink zomevone to hunt vith und talk to vhen hyu guyz iz buzy.” Dimo told him, tears running down his cheeks.  
Wooster rolled over and pulled him into a hug. “Me and Miss Agatha will MAKE them allow you inside. There is NO reason for you to sleep on the roof, especially in winter.”  
Dimo smiled and kissed him. “Firzt, letz do zomezink fun.”  
Wooster agreed and pulled him into a kiss.


End file.
